Wendell Barrage
Principal General Wendell Barrage is the new principal of A Nigma High following the disappearance of his predecessor, Principal Wurst. He is also considered an anti-hero. His title, Principal General, implies that at one point in time, Barrage was a part of an army, and was promoted to General. Barrage had also been a part of a super-secret government experiment, along with Veronica Victoria, Dr. Lob, Dr. Pummel and Dr. R. Wurst. History Prior to series start Barrage is clearly a war amputee, having lost his right leg, left arm, and right eye and all replaced with cybernetic prosthetic limbs designed by The Amazing Finnwich, also having several neck and torso augmentations as well. He was once a General in the army, part of a black ops team and thus a good portion of his past is "classified". This is later revealed to be a brainwashing experiment other members including Veronica Victoria, Dr. Pummel, Dr. Wurst and Dr. Lob. The project was deemed a failure and all but Veronica discontinued work on it. He had a nasty encounter with a particularly unpleasant drill instructor who would become the basis for a hallucination known as Colonel Von Virus (as seen in "28 Sneezes Later"). He claims to have once been a crooner (Dudes of Darkness (episode)"); claims he had to gnaw off his own leg for sustenance while lost in the desert with no rations; and that he no longer has tear ducts, making him physically incapable of crying. He took the position of Principal for the singular purpose of investigating the disappearance of the missing members of the project. Season 1 Barrage was present in the auditorium when the prank was set off. He found Lee's bag which was stuffed full of incriminating evidence, and gave him one full year of detention as punishment for the prank. During a interview with Tina Kwee it was revealed he has information about the missing Principal Wurst. He also has replaced the Janitorial staff with cleaners who act as muscle for him. He frequently replaces staff that are otherwise unavailable such as Coach Pummel. He also stated that whenever he gets sick his prosthetic become uncontrollable, which is proven to be true. He doesn't shy away from his time in the military, bringing the same standard and much of the equipment to his new post such as artillery cannons (used to launch footballs) and high Explosives (which he used for special effects). Barrage is a constant threat to Lee and his investigations. In nearly every episode Lee must sneak out of detention in order to collect evidence to clear his name, while also avoiding or hiding from Barrage to avoid being given more punishment for leaving detention. Season 2 It is revealed that he is actually involved in a secret government programme and was technically on Lee's side. It is also revealed that VP Victoria was controlling Barrage with green apple splat jerky, which he soon became aware of and used on Phil Blompkins to ace an inspection that would have otherwise gotten him fired. He then assisted in the escape of Tina and Lee when they were being transported to Coral Grove. Season 3 After Barrage saved Tina and Lee he was taken away by the Reaper Mats and he was interrogated by Cassandra McAdams. After ex-inspector Phil Blompkins was fired as principal Barrage was returned to A Nigma High as principal with his memory wiped (believing that instead of being held prisoner he was on vacation at Coral Grove) and under the control of Cassandra McAdams and the The Council. Under the Council's orders he upgrades the detention room, constructed a fence around the school, put a bounty on the Tazelwurm's head, attempted to break up a protest, made the students watch a safety video about the solar eclipse and filled in a hole to the underground tunnels dug by the Outcasts. When the Outcasts steal Lee's bag Barrage actually tried to help Lee, with gusto in fact, to find it, mostly out of the chance to try out his old interrogation techniques, working with and mentoring Holger and Camillio during the process. During the interrogations Barrage referred to Holger as a talented and skilled interrogator: who ever he was interrogating would tell him anything he wanted just to get him to stop talking. Later on Barrage discovered he was under the Council's control and attempted to remove their Control Chip chip himself. Unfortunately his attempt at self modification backfired when he went berserk as a result, attempting to kill Lee, luckily Finnwich was able to deactivate him before he did any harm. Abilities into the Detention room.]] Barrage is well versed in the ways of the military, particularly war strategies and explosions. He is capable of wiring powerful explosions for the special effects in a school musical. As principal of the school he has control over all lower ranking staff members and the only person who seems to be able to out manoeuvre him in this department is Vice Principal Victoria, who has been shown to discipline him with rolled up papers when he seems to go overboard with his commands. All staff members and even the Cleaners report to him, however it is unknown if the Cleaners report to him out of the fact that he is the principal or not. Barrage's voice can also break the effects of the mind control song and he seems to be immune to it as well. He seems to be good at gaming as well, playing a tank-game on Holger's phone for hours ("Skate or Die") (though he may have just been good at it due to having once lived it). Barrage's cyborg inhancements enable super strength in his right arm, and his leg can shake the very foundation of the school, and his robotic eye allows him scan sizable crowds and pick out small details (mostly used to spot Lee) it also allows him to calculate verious angles and such allowing him to catch a group of cheerleaders he had knocked off balance without missing a single step. His prosthetics also have have various different features. He has also shown to be capable of fighting the most fearsome of adversaries such as Blue Tazelwurms, Cleaners and was even able to hold his own against the Reaper Mats and probably could have beat them if not for their magnetic arsenal messing with his metallic parts. Personality Barrage is the stereotypical army general, speaking in military jargon at all times and brutalizing people for their mistakes. He takes a great deal of joy in confiscating things from students and especially loves dragging Lee Ping to detention during free periods, lunch and after school. He has a zero tolerance policy, no nonsense attitude, and a short temper all made evident by his utter hatred of Lee Ping. This zero tolerance policy goes to the extreme of conducting a schoolwide lockdown to stop sick kids from leaving school. Barrage is also a hardcore football fan, as he coached the football team through difficult, millitary level drills during tryouts. He also seems to enjoy the Dudes of Darkness' heavy metal music and was once a crooner saying he enjoys jazz music. Despite his outward appearance and attitude, underneath his cold exterior he is not above giving compliments to students and praising their abilities, such as Holger's waterboy abilities or Lee Ping's hat. Barrage also has a flair for the dramatic and theatrical, especially when it comes to explosives. Despite how he treats his students he is exceptionally, if not exceedingly, loyal to them. Apparently this is the end result of transferring his "no man left behind policy" to the school from the military. At one point he broke into the Green Apple Splat factory when it was on the verge of self destructing when a handful of his students were trapped inside. He has shown to be gullible at times, as demonstrated in "The Hair Incident", when he mistakes part of a rose for Lee Ping's hair at the mall. Also, in "Disco History Times" he called Lee Ping "El Beardo" even though you could clearly see his distinctive hair under the costume. Since he used X-ray vison in "Chaz's Corner" to find Lee Ping when he hid under a desk, he could have simply used it to find Lee since he expressed interest in knowing who "El Beardo" really was. Additionally, he mistook Biffy for Lee when they swapped places after Lee's hat fell off and you could see his hair better than ever, even with Camillio Martinez trying to hide him while dressed as The Tazelwurm. Relationships Lee Ping Barrage believes that Lee Ping is responsible for the prank on day one of tenth grade, as such has assigned Ping to be a year-long detentionaire. Barrage absolutely refuses to lay little to no leaience towards Lee at all. Barrage seems to have also made it a personal responsibility to drag Lee to detention during lunch, Lee's spare period, and after school. ("Blitzkrieg Bop'd" "Friday Night Bites") When Lee Ping got a day off of detention Barrage refused to let Ping have such a day but when it was too late to stop it, Barrage "awarded" the victory to him. ("15th Graders") Barrage has begrudgingly gained some respect for Lee after he helps him and his classmates escape from a nuclear meltdown, affectionately calling him private though stating that he will not let up on his detention anytime soon. ("Welcome to Factory Island") Number 77 "Number Seventy-Seven (whoever you are) I want you on this team" During the try-outs for the football team where Lee Ping was trying to discover who switched his bag Barrage took a personal liking to the mysterious new-player, the only one of the new players to pass every one of his tests. He automatically wanted him on the football team and went to great lengths to track him down. However Lee Ping escaped with some aid from Steve. Barrage wanted Lee Ping as his "backup star player" so much that he ignored punishing Ed McFenney (the school thief) to get him on the team. Barrage is blissfully unaware that Number 77 is in fact the year long detentionaire that he detests and has yet to see him again since the tryouts. ("Jock and Roll High School") El Beardo Lee Ping and Biffy did a duo act where Lee's cover was almost blown. Barrage loved the play and compared the actor to Alexander Nigma, but is once again blissfully unaware of his true identity. ("Disco History Times") Alexander Nigma Barrage seems to look up to A Nigma as the founder of the school. He even commented on his play as being the greatest moment in this school's history since it was founded by the man himself, though attributed it to his special effects. Holger Holgaart During Holgar's try outs for the football team Barrage automatically cut him from the list do to bad football skills. He however was later impressed with Holgar's abilities at being the water boy providing quality water and food for him and the Jocks. He eventually gave Holgar the position of water boy. However when Holgar auditioned for the school play Barrage was absolutely shocked at Holgar's dance moves and said he never wanted to see that ever again. Colonel Von Virus Judging from Barrage's reaction to seeing the German virus, it would appear that Barrage has met (or at least hallucinated) the flu-spreading fiend one prior to the events of "28 Sneezes Later". Though it is very likely that this was a hallucination from the flu, and that Barrage imagined the whole thing. Von Virus seems to be based off of German Generals, judging from his accent and style of dress, it is possible that Von Virus could be based off of a German Soldier that Barrage had an unpleasant encounter with. Principal Wurst Little is known about their relationship, aside from Barrage taking over Wurst's job. Wurst seems to be involved with Coral Grove, considering Barrage's opposition to the "resort" it can be assumed they do not share the same goals. Profile Trivia * The students of A Nigma Highschool usually refer to him as Principal General Barrage. It is unknown if this is his full title or if the students call him this out of his military background. To date Vice Principal Victoria, Lee Ping and Tina Kwee are the only people to call him only Principal Barrage, instead of Principal General Barrage. Victoria has also occasionally referred to him as General Barrage or General Principal Barrage. * Barrage claims that he ate his own leg for nourishment. This could technically make him a cannibal, though it should be noted that he did so out of desperation. * Barrage loves explosions, probably because of his military history. * Barrage can be considered an antagonist in the series, constantly a threat to Lee Ping and his endeavors but ultimately proven to be force for good. This however does not leave him out of being involved in the disappearances of Wurst and Pummel. * Barrage has apparently named his robotic leg "Betsy." * "Betsy" also has the unwanted feature of giving people a warning that Barrage is close, since it makes a stomping noise when he takes a step with it. This usually gives students (mostly Lee) a few seconds to react before he acually opens the door to a room, although it does have a rarely used silent mode. * Barrage has a tendency to rant and insult people while doing so. * Barrage was once a crooner and as such prefers jazz music to rock and roll, however he still seems to like rock to some extent. * Barrage also has a "net gun" hidden in the sleeve of his jacket (on the side with his normal arm). * Barrage has stated that he had his life saved by a goose in Zanzibar in '03 he also stated that he loves the said goose (he even keeps a picture of it with him and from this picture it is shown that the goose most likely saved him from drowning by pulling him out of a body of water to shore). * He believes that Lee has a rad haircut. * Barrage tells time with [[wikipedia:24-hour_clock|'24-hour clock']] time convention, rather than with the more common 12-hour clock oneDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 1 - "Blitzkrieg Bop'd". * When Barrage is sick his robotic parts start to go hey wire in verious ways such as his arm moving randomly to the point that he had to grab it with his other arm to make it stop and possibly his eye congering images of germ based enemies. * Barrage seems to love popcorn so much that when his vehicle was made to start blowing it out the heating vents he responded with happiness instead of rage and started eating it. Gallery B7.jpg Cc19.png Cc17.png Cc13.png Cc12.png Thi13.png Bb18.png Fnb2.png Jnr25.png Jnr18.png Jnr17.png Jnr10.png Sod16.png Sod13.png Sans titre 2.jpg Sans titre 10.jpg B101.jpg Jjjhfj.jpg 66.jpg 65.jpg 64.jpg 63.jpg 62.jpg 61.jpg 60.jpg 67.jpg Dddeetyjkkk.jpg Gfbbhfghgyffff.jpg DSCN1746.jpg Dhfdg.jpg Devin's pictures 021.JPG Devin's pictures 014.JPG Devin's pictures 018.JPG Devin's pictures 010.JPG 45454412154654 014.JPG 45454412154654 013.JPG 45454412154654 001.JPG Sue Ping.png Erwin.png .png 014.JPG CantMissThursday wideskyscraper detentionaire-1-.jpg New Bitmap Image (10).png|Victoria is clean after prank. New Bitmap Image (8.png|Lee realises Wendell was on his side New Bitmap Image (12).png|His mechanical hand helped him escape the crystals but he was unfortunately killed New Bitmap Image (13).png|His feet have built in rockets! New Bitmap Image (15).png|Wendell, completely trapped by the Reaper Mats New Bitmap Image (14).png|Wendell's last few moments before death New Bitmap Image (36).png|Wendell Grabs Lee RUN! AS FAST AS SONIC WHO IS COOLER THAN MARIO!.png|Wendell rushes out to save his vehicle VP is a jerky piece of jerky!.png|VP Victoria gives Wendell some brainwashing jerky Scanning wendell.png|Wendell Scans the auditorium Wendell Wrong 2.png Mmhm.png Wendell Wrong 1.png|Wendell's error Purchase.png|Wendell obtaining a ticket for the Amazing Finnwich's show Blomp.png Wenitch.png tazelwurms.png Cam is AWESOME!.png I. too, love this goose Varrage..png|The goose that saved his life in Znzibar in '03 Hazbots.png|Wendell freed the cleaners from thier crystal gaol Blaster! Star War ripped off!.png Council.png|Looking at the Sudent Council with his eye Wah!.png Turkey.png|He tries apple-turkey jerky I am sure his name is varrage.png aha!.png|He realises Lynch has entered Stomp it up man!.png|Coming To Lynch's home I am gonna enter this house!.png The Dance part 2.JPG|When Lee is officially expelled 1 Barrage passing.JPG|Barrage passes his evaluation with flying colors 17 Tell me Everything.JPG|Asking VP Victoria what she knows 20 The office trashed.JPG|His office destroyed 25 So, you're in my side....JPG|"So, you're on my side..." 30 Being taken.JPG|Being carried by the Reaper Mats with Lee 31 To Coral Grove.JPG|About to be taken to Coral Grove 33 Barrage against the Reaper Mats.JPG|Barrage VS Reaper Mats Poor wendell.png Barrage Restrained.JPG|Barrage Restrain in Return of The Ping Barrage's I.D..jpg 29 Barrage defeating the colonel.JPG 12 Barrage saying no one will go home.JPG 17 I think we need to have like a ..re-vote.JPG 16 Who's exited for the school uniforms.JPG 10 Cam arriving late for the meeting.JPG 47 Gone for good!.JPG 46 Barrage trying to explain everything to the inspector.JPG 45 What is all the comotion.JPG 38 Right this way.JPG 30 Most unsafe.JPG 24 Barrage having caught VP.JPG 23 Barrage controling Blompkins with the jerky.JPG 22 Second demerit for the ringing phone.JPG 21 Let us make this quick.JPG 14 First demerit, for lying.JPG 13 Apple Jerky.JPG 8 It's Cancelled!.JPG 30 Barrage horrified by Holger dancing.JPG 31 Where are the special effects.JPG 35 Excuse me, don't I get a say in this.JPG 39 People want explosions!.JPG 52 You're a genius!.JPG 2 Trapped!.JPG 23 Oh oh!.JPG 24 I have a spare.JPG 25 Detention.JPG 37 Rumble gets Barrage away.JPG 49 That way!.JPG 25 A free pass, for him.JPG 34 Barrage sees the prank.JPG After prank.png 27 Yeah, pretty much.JPG Barrage pyramid scheme.jpg Photo 2.png 15 There's no way I voted for this.JPG 6666.JPG 2222.JPG 22.JPG 2.JPG Video File:Detentionaire - Lee introduces Barrage|Lee introduces Barrage (bonus short) References Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Protagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Prank Category:Cyborgs Category:Staff Category:Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Neutral